The apparatus disclosed herein, in general, relates to covering a structure. More particularly, the apparatus disclosed herein relates to concealing objects, for example, door knobs, chain locks, deadbolts, bolt locks, etc., positioned on an external structure, for example, a door.
Homes and apartments have front entrance doors with doorknobs. In addition, homes and apartments also have a variety of objects, for example, door knobs, security devices such as chain locks, deadbolts, bolt locks, etc., positioned on the inner surfaces of their front entrance doors. The door knobs and the security devices are typically different in shape, sizes, colors, etc., and have different degrees of wear and tear. The appearance of multiple different objects on a front entrance door is not aesthetically appealing.
Hence, there is a long felt need for a multi-purpose concealing apparatus that conceals different objects positioned on an external structure, for example, a door. Furthermore, there is a need for a multi-purpose concealing apparatus that allows attachment of auxiliary objects, for example, a key rack, writing boards, etc., to the inner surfaces of the multi-purpose concealing apparatus, while concealing these auxiliary objects and maintaining the aesthetic appeal of the external structure.